robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Labyrinth
Chapter 1 :The Beginning It was a hot day outside, and I was feeling bored, so I decided to play Roblox. I joined Iron Man Battles and started flying around, and eventually I saw a crowd of 10 people, all wearing the same suit. I then saw that their usernames were all leetspeak for various mental conditions. Not conditions like Alzhiemer's disease, but things like tyranophobia or pyromania. I decided to go down and see what they were talking about, and right as I landed, they made a circle around me and started doing someting wierd. They all started screaming innocent things. "HELLO!!!!!!!!" one said. I was very wierded out by what they said, when all of a sudden, they started asking disturbing questions. They all asked the same questions: "DO EAT FLESH?!?!?!" "STEP ON RUST KNIFE?!?!?!" I was creeped out by this, and they kept repeating the same questions. I said "no u" because I'm wierd like that, and left the game. After that, I decided to play Bleach: Hollow Breakout, since my friend was playing. Then one of the players from IMB joined. "not these people again," I said and sighed. The player, KL3PT0M4N1A, began screaming random words, almost like some form of coherent gibberish. "FLESH ZOMBIE GHOST EAT DRINK VOID," he was yelling that phrase over and over again. Chapter 2: Things Get Weird. "who is this guy," my friend said. "a boi i saw in another game hes wierd and stuff," I replied. The guy came over to us, and I saw his avatar. It was all black, with white glowing eyes, with a glowing white streak that came down to the bottom of his head. The top of his arms and torso was glowing white. There were many streaks of different lengths. "COME WITH ME," he suddenly screamed, and I was teleported to another game. It was a landscape definitely made to look desolate, with various dead trees and other things that were on fire, and the fire was realistic, not the weird teardrop thing that barely resembled fire. To the right of that, a large stone-looking cube with a huge metal door loomed over some more dead trees. Straight ahead was a huge mansion in perfect condition, and a character with a strange smile was walking toward me. It said, in a not screamed tone: "Hello, come in." I came inside, and was greeted by a huge horde of the people from IMB. I looked around, and there was a metal door to my left, and a wooden one to my right. I asked: "wuts behind le metal door," to the immediate response from one them of: "That's where we conduct surveillance on them." "whos them" I inquired. "Go see for yourself," another said, also immediately after I asked. The door opened, and there was a wooden desk, with a computer on it. I sat down, and I was taken to a screen that was pure static for a few seconds, then revealed an extremely dark room. There was a dim lightbulb on the ceiling, swinging from side to side. I then saw something move into the room, and then back out after about 5 seconds. The screen went to static, and I got back up. I was suddenly taken to a place called "MIDDLEOFNOWHERE2." The place was a bunch of maroon sand extending forever. The skybox was bloodred, with black clouds. The eerie silence was occasionally broken with a very loud lightning noise, accompanied by actual lightning. Millions, I'm not exaggerating, ''millions '' of these IMB people were standing in a circle. "what are yall done do circling around," I asked, freaked out beyond all comparison at this point. I then noticed that some of the sand was a slight bit darker than the rest. Suddenly, all of the people started spamming "OPEN," which started to lag my computer so much it wouldn't have been funny had any of this been normal. The sand began to open, and when it finished, a huge black circle started rising out of it. As it emerged, pillars started to appear. Then Category:Weird Category:WIP